


Corby’s Flight

by ArasMRinga



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Journey, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: When a half-blood is left alone to face the world the secrets from her past will begin to emerge. The power hidden within will surface in the faces of her mysterious loves.





	1. A Rock and A Hard Place

There's just one thing you must know about being a demigod, or half-blood, most of the time it sucks. Most demigods though don't have my problem, see being a demigod means we have a mortal/human parent and a godparent. I, unfortunately don't have either, or more realistically I don't know who they are. I'm Corby and my life is, how should I say this? Surprising, crazy, an uncontrollable roller coaster I can't get off of. Unlike others like me I found myself alone, and that's how it's always been. In the cold spring breeze almost seventeen years ago, a baby girl was found abandoned in a stray alleyway and that baby was me. Now I won't recite all my horrific experiences as a demigod living in a mortal world without knowing who or what I was. I'll skip right up to the present where only a few weeks before my birthday I'm face to face with yet another ugly, stinky and annoyingly hard headed drakon, armed with only my trusty dagger 'Friend' and a mop bucket. Don't ask how it ended up like this (I don't feel like explaining) just be satisfied knowing I'll be claiming a drakon hide in a couple of minutes. I side stepped a bit, dodged, took a few hits and delivered a few swift hits with both my weapons. As the battle waged on my chances of survival became slimmer and slimmer as they always did. A few attacks later a large yellow puff of dust was all that really remained of the drakon other then my injuries anyway. I had nothing else to do there so I continued my way onto Camp Half-Blood. My life as a lone teenager that attracts monsters and hormones has only one break from the chaos, my summer escape at Camp Half-Blood. As I crested the hill leading to the camp my chest filled with the sweet scent of strawberries from the fields and the summer heat is a pleasant feeling to counter the sting of the drakon cuts in my side. The ambrosia had worked to patch me up well but, the poisonous effects of the wounds still left a nasty bite in one’s system. As I gaze all along the expanse of the camp Chiron gallops up toward me.  
"Morning, Corby. Run into trouble, did you?"  
"What makes you say that?" I glance toward my ripped shirt and battered shorts. After a brief greeting I bid farewell to the camp director and head for my home away from Nowhere home. The Hermes cabin at Camp Half-Blood had been my residence since I showed up here six summers ago. I've seen my fair share of battles, capture the flags, pranks and quests. Seen campers leave and never return especially since the war with Kronos a year ago. Out of it all though the one part of camp that always keeps me awake at night is when the gods claim their children. Ever since I met my very first satyr and learnt what I am, I've been waiting to be claimed by my immortal parent but, it hasn't happened. Even after Percy made the gods swear to claim their children, I'm still a guest in cabin 11(Which was caused many concerns). A summer comes, a summer goes but, I'm still alone. Being only half mortal is a big issue for most orphanages and schools, too many fires and unexplained disasters that only lead back to a single trouble making teenager, makes for a hard reputation to carry.  
Entering the busy cabin, I claimed the bunk at the far-left side as my own. After checking every inch of the space for boobytraps and hidden pranks I lay down with a flop on my back. This was the start to my last summer at Camp Half-Blood. 

This year had been especially eventful. A sum of campers had been chosen to deal with the up coming new issues popping up after the Titan war. Being an unclaimed demigod means I can't be chosen to leave the camp so, I was left with the other campers, Chiron and the chores, even though I was dying to have an adventure. I'm a strong fighter, and artist and make friends easily, and I am normally well liked at camp. Unfortunately for me I got more than I bargained for that summer. We were faced with troubled gods, a waking Earth, and a Roman army. But, at the end of the day I'm on my own again, so as I left camp with the seventh and last bead on my necklace my eyes were downcast not hopeful of much change in my seventeenth year of solitude.

Even though my godly parent still hadn't shown themselves, I never lost the curiosity to figure out their identity. I don't even know if they're my mother or father. I had been trying to remember as many of the minor gods from my last Greek history class as I could while I waited to board my flight, when I heard it. A slight hissing sound of a serpent, it was subtle almost inaudible but, many a snake have snuck up on me before, my ears picked up the sound and my internal alarm went off. Behind me on my right stood a man holding a suitcase and had an earpiece in his ear. His slender shoulders and skinny stature made him look almost post like but, once again the hissing came from him and I tried with all my might to focus enough to see through the Mist. Just my luck, I can't and the man stays the way he is, seemingly harmless and still. Luckily, he was only a short way from a water fountain so I could investigate this strange noise without drawing too much unwanted attention. Crossing the space from my seat to the fountain I heard the sound again and this time it sounded more like a sequence of noises that almost matched words. The man seemed detracted and irritated and every time I hear the hissing the man answered it with a short reply like, 'Alright', 'Fine, fine', and 'I'll get there.' such things like that. After a considerably long drink from the fountain I concluded the hissing sound was probably coming from the man's earpiece and I just couldn't hear the other end clearly. I was about to return to my seat when the man's voice changed tone. "Of course not! No way." I hesitated a moment and another man walked passed me heading toward a line of customers at the terminal gift shop. I would've missed the movement if I hadn't been paying attention, the man slipped pass a customer in the line and pick-pocketed them, swiftly exiting the scene as if he hadn't been there to begin with. My blood was pumping, for someone to treat another like that, was, unacceptable. Without another thought I followed the pick-pocket around until the perfect opportunity to confront him. We reached gate B-34 to Nevada and the man relaxed in the isle of seats closest to the line. I don't know what came over me but, my plan to handle the situation involved a hot coffee. After buying myself the cheapest, hottest cup of coffee possible, I strode toward the isle where my target had planted himself. Timing my attack perfectly I caught my toe on the rugged carpet and lunged forward losing my grip on my cup. The hot beverage spilled all over the front of the unexpecting man and he jerked with alarm as the heat probably burned the flesh of his stomach and chest.  
"Oh! Oh, I'm so, so sorry!" I declare as I pretend to tend to my victim's coffee stained shirt.  
"It's alright. Ahh" He winces due to the sharp pain of burning coffee being mopped off his front with my napkins. In the confusion of cleaning off the coffee I snuck my hand to where I saw him put the stolen item, a wallet. I retrieve it and bring my hand back to slip it into my jacket pocket.  
"I'm really sorry again. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I ask with an ulterior motive to the question.  
He shakes his head "Not at all. But if you'll excuse me I have to go change my shirt." His voice straining to add a bit of composer through his obvious irritation. He stands and passes me, as I stoop down, picking up my now empty takeout cup. I rise and look for the man but, he's vanished and I dig the wallet I snatched back from him from my back pocket. Opening it up I see a license and ID, along with a plane ticket and cash, and decide to return it to airport security.  
As I pass the 'lost' wallet to the receptionist, she catalogues it and places it behind the counter. Almost on cue a man walks up in search of a stolen wallet. They go to sorting out the issue and seeing my handy work paying off, I head back to my gate where I should be boarding my flight to Detroit. On the way there out of the corner of my eye I noticed the man that the hissing sounds had been coming from, he seemed quite different but, I hadn't the time to play detective again, I had to make it back to my gate in time to catch my flight. I hurried past him not also noticing the gleam in his eye as he saw me pass.

My senior year in high school was an average year in my life living at a new Nowhere home. My new foster family gave me a lot of space and even more chores and evil glares but, it wasn't the worst way I'd been treated so it was fine. Over the years my dyslexia and ADHD have become more manageable and thus I passed with a B average mark and 'special' scholarship. When graduation came I was alone for it all and didn't even bother going to the prom where I had no place anyways. Instead I went to my new home away from Nowhere home, a small abandoned shack at the edge of town. Some mortals think it's haunted so they don't approach often. Arriving at the chilly shelter I promptly began a hearth for the home. Sitting alone in the light of the fire I let my mind imagine all the wonders of life I'd always wanted to know. I pictured a mother singing lullabies to put me to sleep at night, a father who would tell me stories, maybe an uncle that taught me to ride a bike. These warm images flowed through me similarly to the fire's heat and I was content with this warmth, I let it cover me until a cool wind came through and the blanket was shattered. Shivering I glanced up to my fire and saw another figure sitting across from me. Knowing my dagger was firmly left on my hip I wasn't frightened of this new comer. Her simple black hair framed her beautiful face and the wind drafted her sweet scent of smoked wood and marshmallow like, out of a campfire.  
"Hello." I say to her as we sit in the silence. She looks quite young but, has the pose of an eloquent grown women.  
"Why are you all alone?" She asks me with a honey sweet voice and lifts her head to me, showing off her brown eyes reflecting the firelight.  
"That's what I'd like to know sometimes. I'm sorry but, I feel like I should know you." She nods her head assuring me.  
"I'm your family."  
"How would you know that? I don't have a family. I don't even have a home." I can feel the familiar sting of tears welling up in my eyes at the thought. Ever since Percy helped win the war, and made the gods swear to claim their children. The other unclaimed campers found out where they belonged and who their families were, but I was left as a visitor in the Hermes cabin. I didn't resent it, or feel hatred or anything but, it still was painful being unwanted.  
"We're family, I know it." Her kind spirit was radiating off her and I was happy to have a family for once even if it only consisted of one member. That's when I realized how I recognized her, the warmth, the fire, the family.  
"Thank you, Hestia. I'm sorry I don't have an offering for you." I never brought food to my home any from Nowhere home cause then I wouldn't have a reason to head back to my foster place.  
"It's alright. You need a home and a family, I understand that better than anyone." She gives me a smile and I shut down, it's not that I want to be unkind to this gentle goddess, I just stop functioning when these kinds of topics come up.  
"Have a goodnight. And congratulations on graduating." In a puff of smoke Hestia disappears and in her stead, is left a bed and table of food. To end my night, I feasted on Hestia's amazing gift and was reminded that I have family, whether or not, I know how. 

To start off my first summer as an 'independent adolescent' I fought off some nasty monsters until I was drained to the point of collapse. The foster folks I had been staying with kicked me out the moment their year was out and I had but only my suitcase, backpack, and survival kit which contained: nectar, ambrosia, dagger, both drachmas and American dollars and a bus ticket. I was back to Nowhere home and headed back to the only place half-bloods went for the summer, New York. Not that I could go to camp anymore unless Chiron or Mr. D decided to hire me but, it was a direction with a purpose. I had just transferred buses when the newly revived monsters picked up my scent and hunted me down. The thing was that whenever I sliced off their heads and turned them to dust, there'd just be more behind them and the cycle started all over again. All year monsters had left me alone and I thought maybe my luck was turning around, now I've realized it's probably because something big had been happening somewhere else. Now whatever is going on has faded and monsters think I'm the neatest mortal since the last one they killed. Surprisingly enough fending off underworld ugliest made me miss my bus so, while being pursued on foot I ran off to the west. I kept on fighting until my body was covered like it'd never been before in wounds and bruises (I still had my backpack and my survival kit with me, somehow.) and my arms and legs where about to give way. Just when I thought it was the end for me, I spotted it, a little town just over the hill. It was quite tiny and didn't have a single sign to identify it but it had shelter and food and it was an escape from these relentless monsters. I made a B-line toward the town and as I fell on the asphalt I heard something crack. Looking back the last of the monsters have stopped pursuing me. You know that feeling when nothing in your body wants to move, take that feeling and multiply it by at least four and you have an idea of how I felt lying on that sidewalk. Though my instincts knew better then to stay still to long, the longer I stayed there the less likely I'd ever stand up. Prying myself off the ground I found out where the crack sound had come from, a sharp sheering pain exploded up my front as my probably broken shoulder moved. Having lost my suitcase, I was now down a bunch a clothes and necessities, but I agonizingly took my backpack off to get my ambrosia stash. Taking a taste of the godly food, my injuries healed a bit and the ache subsided and breathing became less of a challenge. I dragged myself up the dimly lit street and found an overhanging roof top. Settling underneath, I allowed myself to become careless and fell into a deep and restless sleep.  
I awoke to the smell of hot bread and eggs. The bed was soft and the pillow had a bounce to it I had never felt before, it was very comfortable until I remembered where I fell asleep last night. Startled I bolted upright sending a wave of pain up from my shoulder to my head and down causing me to feel nauseous and dizzy. I groaned, bracing myself on the bedframe and holding my head steady. When my eyes focus I see a bedside table holding a glass of water and a chair with my backpack and change of clothes. Where am I? I check the water thoroughly before gulping it down and decide clothes are clothes no matter where they're from. Changing into the t-shirt and deciding my ripped jeans with suffice, I carefully lift my backpack onto my good shoulder and head for the door. Peering out into the hallway I see no signs of danger and step out into the open. Following the hall, I find a staircase going down and venture to the first-floor landing. I look around and see a quaint little cafe set up with tables and chairs, a counter with coffee makers and sweets register, menu board and even pastel flower arrangements. Outside is a over casted morning and the morning rush of workers streams into the little place to pick up caffeinated confidence.  
"Oh! Dad, she's awake. She's awake." A short dark-skinned girl comes up to me in an enthusiastic skip, making her hair bob up and down around her shoulders. Behind her an older man peeks his head out from behind the corner and smiles broadly.  
"How are you feeling? We found you outside in the cold late last night and brought you in. You looked so beat up, we were so worried. What happened to you?" The girl's voice swells with emotion at the mention of her less than pleasant encounter last night.  
"Now dear, slow down. She just woke up, she'll tell us her story in due time. But, first let's get her some breakfast." The older man pushes the girl, who I presume is his daughter, to calm down and after considering his words bolts behind the counter and out of sight.  
"You gave us quite a fright last night." He says to me.  
"I'm sorry." I feel awful, my carelessness is causing these people distress.  
"Don't apologize. We're just glad we found you, you could have been in trouble. Are you in trouble?" He seemed so sincere it was strange for me. Then the girl comes back with a platter of pastries, and assortment of hot and cold beverages, eggs, toast and jams.  
"Here you go. Is this enough? If you need anything just ask. I'm Stephanie and this is my father Alfred. We're just going to finish the morning rush and we'll be back, ok? Just sit and eat, relax, there's no rush. Besides the morning rush." She speaks fast, her and her father return to their work. I eat from the platter and have barely scraped half of it before I'm stuffed. I have nowhere else to be and they've been so kind to me I should at least say thank you. As the morning progressed less and less customers came in, until there were only a few stragglers left in the quiet cafe. With the emptiness making a break for the couple behind the counter they took the opportunity to come over and talk to me. They take seats on either side of me and wait intently.  
"I don't know what to say." I felt fidgety with so much attention on me.  
"Oh, just tell us whatever you think is important for us to know first." What's important for two strangers who found me unconscious and wounded on their doorstep in the middle of the night to know about me?  
"Well, my names Corby." I'm an orphan demigod who was being chased by monsters until I came upon your town. Yeah Corby is fine.  
"Corby? That's beautiful. Where are you from Corby?" Stephanie is so enthusiastic like she's hanging off my every word  
"I'm from Nowhere home." Their faces dim and they look confused.  
"Nowhere home?" Alfred asks me.  
"I don't have a real home so my home is Nowhere until I find a place to stay for a while. The last place I was staying at kicked me out so I was looking for a new home away from Nowhere when, I ran into trouble and ended up here." My eyes keep wondering about nervously, I don't normally share this information with anyone. The two of them glance from me to each other, their eyes speaking to one another in a silent language, I don't get what they're thinking but they seem to understand each other.  
"So, you have nowhere to go? No family? Not even any friends?" Stephanie asks me.  
"Well no. I technically have family but, I can't stay with them." For more reasons then one. "And I do have friends but, I'm almost eighteen now so, they can't host me anymore either. But, I'm skilled in some areas so, as long as I can get a job and place to live until September I'll be as good as anyone else." A nervous grin comes to my lips, the truth is I don't know what I'm going to do. My life has always been at a live-in-the-moment pace, I never really had time to think about this far in my life. It's not all the time a demigod survives this long either.  
"Is one of your skills in package delivery?" Stephanie's heels are bouncing under the table and her eyes seem to be begging me to confirm some unspoken wish of hers.  
"Uh-I guess. I mean I can ride a bike ok. And I'm fast but, I've never done deliveries before. Why?" This time it's Alfred that answers.  
"Well, you see our cafe is currently short a delivery system since my son moved away. And as you saw we have an extra room. If what you say is true and you're interested. I could offer you the job." Well I was so excited I couldn't even speak. I sat there in stunned silence, nodding in agreement. Stephanie and her father also seemed rather excited and as our conversation extended they explained just how much business they'd lost being unable to deliver. We were all very well acquainted by the time Stephanie went to switch the sign on the door from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'. Alfred officially hired me that afternoon and we arranged for my training to start tomorrow afternoon. That night I laid down in the Batamon family's guest bed with a new home away from Nowhere home.  
The Batamon's had been my employers for almost two weeks now and life had hardly been better. I delivered all sorts of things from the cafe to all sorts of people. Once, I had biked up to an ordinary looking two-story place down the east side and behind the door happened to be a couple of cyclops and their hellhound, let's just say I didn't get a tip that day. Other then the occasional mishap here and there my life is routine and comfortable, the Batamon's pay me for my services with food and shelter but also a small paycheck. Being a delivery girl, I've seen a diverse array of customers but, I have my favourite. I met her on my second day of the job, I had still been learning and she was one of a few deliveries I had that day. The delivery address was at the old cemetery on the far side of town. Upon arrival I saw her, she was a small elderly woman with short light blonde hair. Her cheeks were round and her wrinkled eyes showed off her enthusiasm when she smiled. Which she had been doing as I approached her with her muffins and coffee. Ever since then the routine is the same, every day without fail she calls in for me to deliver a treat of some kind and a medium coffee, I'll bring it to her at the cemetery, she'll smile and greet me warmly then, pay for the items and send me off. I very much enjoyed delivering to the old lady at the cemetery. The only other thing I did without fail was send off an offering to the gods somehow. Sometimes I kept left overs of my meals to burn, or I might just pray and worship the gods with praise (even if they might not deserve it). Whatever the case I was determined to stay in the god’s good graces, and it kind of started to become a habit of mine to be grateful for even the very little things.  
Today's the day before my birthday June 26 and it being my birthday tomorrow I'll have the day off. Riding in the cool evening air toward the cemetery I could barely believe I was almost eighteen years old. I thought to myself 'you're still an orphan after all this time' but, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. Next September I'll be beginning college and then moving on to the rest of my life. As I arrived at the cemetery something seemed amiss, the air had a different feel to it and the instincts in my head from eighteen years of facing danger were telling me that something wasn't right. Looking around with caution I spotted the old lady I'd come to call, El. Walking up she seemed distressed and my anxiety grew. Turning to the sound of my footsteps El flashed her famed smile for me.  
"Well, Hello there Corby." She said in mock surprise. As if she wasn't expecting me, who else delivers for the cafe? I can't shake the feeling something's different around here.  
"Hello El. What's up with you? You don't seem like yourself." I ask her as I hand over her order.  
"Well, you see, I've been awfully silly. I was clumsy and accidently threw my keys in through the gate" El's all flustered as she points to the other side of the gate where a few feet in, well out of reach, lies a key ring.  
"I won't be able to open the gate now. What will I do? Unless." Her face lights up and she grasps my hands in hers. "Unless someone where to climb the gate to get them." For once her smile isn't sweet, it's an evil grin. She had an idea and once she had an idea she was going to see it through. I'd learned that around town in the last few weeks, and when she smiled at me I knew I had nowhere else I could be but, helping her get her keys. I glance at the empty cemetery yard and questionably back to the old lady already digging into the puff pastry from the bag, still having the feeling something as wrong.  
"You sure it's alright?" I ask not sure if scaling the fence was really a good solution. There had to be another way to open the gate that didn't involve me climbing a locked gate into a graveyard.  
"Oh, Of course dear." El says enthusiastically nudging me toward the iron wall separating us from the yard. After a few more assurances I clamber up the bars, fumbling to keep my feet on the slippery fence. As I reach the top I heave myself over the other side and drop down to land in the dirt.  
The cemetery was a small rectangle of land in the back hills of town. It had rows upon rows of tombstones but, most of the yard is empty. A chapel stands a way on my right and behind it is a smaller building for, maintenance I'm guessing. As I lean over to pick up the keys a heavy smoke screen rolls into the yard, making everything grey and blurry. It seems as if the shadows are growing, forming silhouettes from the darkness. I now stand surrounded by shadowed ghost humanoid figures, keys in hand. Unlike some demigods I don't even know what these things might be, but the cold air and evil faceless figures slowly advancing on me say enough for me to draw my dagger. As they advanced I felt the cold creep into my bones, like the warmth was being pulled from my body. I felt my strength being sapped from me as I slashed at my dark adversaries, losing my concentration with every move. The cold turned my limbs brittle making every hit insufferably painful to my joints. The shadowy men's advances were frightening, they scatter around my blade and reformed immediately after. No matter my direction an enemy was on my flank and no matter how fast I dispersed a foe they just came back. As I felt their steely cold hands wrap around me, my knees buckled under my weight and I crumpled to the ground. Of all the ways to go it had to be, outnumbered, freezing to the core and already in a cemetery. Just, wow. 

In the haze of Corby being devoured by life-sucking spirits another figure emerged from the evening shadows, and when the attackers became aware of his presence they hissed with fear and resentment. They complained that they hunted and cornered her fair and square. Without even a glance he whisked them away sending them back to the Underworld in a cold puff of smoke. He peered intently at the young demigod at the brink of death. Despite the life-sucking powers of the evil spirits she was lovely, cheeks and nose red from the cold, skin clear and smooth looking, hair the colour of a black bird's feathers with the tips dyed bright red. She lied convulsing in the aftershock of the overwhelming attack on her fragile life. There was one part of her that infuriated him though, she was indeed, a demigod. Not because he partially hated demigods but, because she was a demigod without knowing who her immortal parent was. This meant one of the gods was breaking their oath to claim their children and it irritated him greatly. As her head lifted in confusion, probably wondering why she wasn't dead, her eyes swept all around and then landed on him. Being who he was it wasn't very often that someone could shake him by just looking at him. Her eyes where glossy and unfocused but, the intensity of his feelings were enough to have him forgetting his responsibilities and even himself. The relief in his chest was foreign and unexpected, acting swiftly he shifted his appearance.

It didn't seem real but, then again not much in my life does. As quick as the smoke had arrived, it had disappeared. Lying there I couldn't seem to get warm again but, the immediate threat on my life was gone. Looking around it appeared as nothing had happened, though now a tall, middle-aged man is standing over me. My relief was overpowering all other thoughts at that point though. (I would need a burnt offering tonight). This man other than being a head taller than me, was slender and menacing. His dark hair fell in short bangs around his slim face, his eyebrows sit low and overcast his eyes. His skin is very pale and his mouth rested is a creased line. He is handsome is a cold, cruel sort of way. He stood there looking at me, his face set like stone, is he possibly concerned? I then realize that a mortal would have no clue what just happened to me and is only seeing a teenage girl lying inside a locked cemetery. I quickly got to my feet feeling shaky and searched for the lost keys, that I had discarded when I had become surrounded.  
"What are you doing in here?" The man asks almost like he was asking why I wasn't dead yet. I don't know what to tell him, I don't know what he would believe.  
"I-I um, well you see. El had dropped her keys and she." She was walking up to us with her normal huge granny grin. What happened to the gate being locked?  
"Oh, thank you Corby." El takes her keys from my hand. "I see you two have already met, allow me to introduce you. Corby this is Mr. Stone, the owner of this land and Mr. Stone this is Corby she works for the Batamon's at the cafe." Mr. Stone takes this information and gives me another once over. I feel it in my core the embarrassment and the uncertainness, the desire to run or kick or do something instead of stand there like I'm mortal like them. As I look at Mr. Stone trying to figure out what to say to him, his hands start shaking and his brows knit together.  
"I have some work to do Eloreese please see to it, Corby, here leaves. We are closed." He stares me down and turns toward the smaller building I saw earlier. After explaining how her and Mr. Stone work together to run the cemetery she apologizes for my troubles and gives me a large tip, and scooted me out the gate. All the way back to the cafe I couldn't stop thinking about those encounters at the graveyard. How come Mr. Stone had never been mentioned to me before? Did he show up after I jumped the gate for El? How long did I fight those ghosts? It plagued my mind all night and Mr. Stone kept flashing in my memory the next week. I was now eighteen years old, I had survived two wars, high school and foster care but, one stranger was consuming my every night.  
In the first week of July my mind was given some new 'stuff' to process. It was raining heavily and Alfred had declared delivery would be too troublesome so I was washing tables and picking up trash when a tall new customer stepped in dripping wet and menacing. Mr. Stone’s dark grey suit was soaked and his black hair hung damp on his face.  
"Morning, Mr. Stone!" Stephanie greets enthusiastically. Mr. Stone steps up to the counter in front of Stephanie, looking like he's going to bark at her for being so cheerful.  
"The usual Stephanie." He says without emphasis or emotion. He looks over at me, and I realize I haven't dared breath since he walked in. I don't really know why but, I have this huge feeling of respect for the man and as I look at him I can't help but think how even soaking wet he looks powerful and in control. I avert my eyes when I realize I'm staring and go back to sweeping. Stephanie fixes him a medium coffee and gets him a sweet crepe from our 'special of the day' menu. He pays and strides with his order to the small two-person table in the corner. Every now and then I'll risk a glance in that direction and catch his eyes on, me? I always look away but I feel weird like, all my emotions are amplified and every thought is a tidal wave of confusing feelings. In my scramble to get a hold of myself I finish sweeping, do some dishes and wipe the counters, twice before Stephanie calls me over.  
"Hey, Corby, go refill Mr. Stone’s coffee. He's been sitting there trying to get warm, I think." I look over Stephanie to where Mr. Stone’s sitting, reading a black covered book and feel a shiver go up my spine. It's like even a look at the man is intimidating, which is preposterous since I've helped fight Titans and the Mother Earth.  
"ok" I manage in reply, taking the coffee pot from Stephanie and carefully maneuver around to every other table possible before going to the one in the back corner. I approach the table with anxiety and it's probably that that causes me to trip over my own feet.  
I stumble forward and as I'm about to react I feel a strong hand gripping my shoulder and another on my hand gripping the coffee pot. My nose is planted in the damp white cloth of Mr. Stone’s dress shirt and I hear my panicking heartbeat in my ears. My customer service score just went down a lot but, the quick dose of adrenaline in my system really drowns that out. I have this tendency when I'm on edge because I have just survived an accident or near-death experience I normally giggle as a coping mechanism, which is what I did then.  
"What's funny?" Mr. Stone asks accusingly as I steady myself.  
"Nothing. I'm sorry, I mean thank you. I mean would you like another coffee?" I'm still pumping adrenaline through my nerves but, I remember the very important lesson Chiron himself taught me. Once you start a mission it doesn't matter what you encounter along the way, you finish your mission, this was my mission. I look up at Mr. Stone’s stern face and smile again, I'm embarrassed and nervous but, it's easy to smile when I remember that nothing that a mortal could think about me could be worse than what my enemies think when they plan to kill me. Though here's what surprises me to my core, it's when after I smile, Mr. Stone does too. His lips part in a quite pleasant smile making his cheeks crease and I can see his pearly whites.  
"I wouldn't mind another cup, no." The smile even comes through his voice as he steps back and retrieves his chair which had rocketed backward when he jumped up to catch me. I pour his coffee not looking up as I hear him sit down beside me. As I go to leave, his hand covers mine and I freeze.  
"Thank you, Corby." The way he says my name is almost as shocking as him smiling, it's sweet and crisp. I nod and hurry away, going behind the counter and don't emerge for another few minutes. Now don't ask me why I'm acting weird because I couldn't tell you. No one has ever made me question every step I took, watch every move I make, aware of every breath I breathe. When I finally emerge from behind the counter Mr. Stone is gone and I take a deep breath as I go to clear the newly dirtied tables. Going around I come to the back corner and find an abandoned bag, I pick it up and go over to Stephanie.  
"Hey Steph, has anyone other then Mr. Stone sat in the back corner?"  
"No" Stephanie answers after thinking for a moment.  
"I'm taking my break. I'll be back later." I wave and bolt to the door.  
Outside the rain hasn't calmed down a bit. If anything, it's raining harder but, that doesn't stop my impulsive actions. I grab my bike and ride hard in the familiar direction of the cemetery. Upon arrival I'm chilled to the bone and soaked almost that deep too, but I lean my bicycle against the fence and rush up to the gate. Pulling on it I find it unlocked and enter the graveyard. Without pause I march up to the smaller building behind the church. Only after knocking do I stop to question my actions and by that point it's too late. The door swings open and Mr. Stone is standing there in new dry clothes, with his hair sticking up in all directions. He looks even better now then from all our other encounters, the only thing that looks unchanged is that troubled look in his eyes. I really don't like that look, it makes him look mean and cruel but, when he had smiled that look had disappeared.  
As if reading my thoughts, the look vanishes and is replaced with a softer one. "Corby?" he asks inclining his head down to me.  
"You, you forgot this at the cafe." I raise the now soaking bag to shoulder height, lowering my gaze to the grass.  
"Oh, I see. Why don't you come in." He takes the bag and beckons for me to enter and for the strangest reason I do. Following him inside I see a small living room, office, sitting area, kitchen and doors for what I'm guessing are a bathroom and bedroom. It's warm compared to outside and much dryer, I take off my muddy shoes at the door but, it doesn't really stop me from getting the floor wet. We both see this and Mr. Stone dips into the first doorway and emerges with a large towel.  
"Here." He tosses it to me and I catch it and use it to dry off my face and neck first then, bring it up to my head to dry my hair. From under the towel I watch as Mr. Stone gets a can out of the mini-fridge and sinks onto the coach. When I'm dry enough not to make puddles, I set the towel around my shoulders and pull off my wet socks so my feet will warm up.  
"thank you, Mr.Ston-" He looks up and cuts me up.  
"Stone, is fine" Right.  
"Um, thank you, Stone." We wait there for something, anything else to say. Yeah this isn't awkward at all.  
"I guess I'll just get going then." I say after a long silence stretches between us. I turn to the door and realize my idea to take off my socks was really, really stupid. As I struggled to get my socks on Mr. Stone gets off the coach and comes to stand in line behind me.  
"Corby" There's that name again, I don't even recognize it. It resonates in the back of my skull and makes my skin crawl, that cannot be my name. I have my socks on now and I'm reaching for my shoes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Look at me." His order is harsh but, it has an undertone of need like, a rough plea. I straighten out and turn my head around my shoulder to look at him.

There right there, when she looked at him with those baby blues his stomach knotted and he wanted to run away, just go home as fast as possible (which is quite quick). These emotions that he hadn't been feeling a second ago now were overpowering him. He stood tall because no matter how much he wanted to back down, the only way people were going to fear him was if he showed them he was to be feared. He had been watching her for a while now and she kept impressing him. For Tartarus sake she was beautiful and the further he looked the more beautiful she became. It's not like she was perfect, no one was perfect, but looking at her was electrifying. She sent shockwaves through him and he would know, his brothers where masters in electricity and shockwaves. Corby, he had caught himself saying that name at work and in more than one occasion, at night. With it being summer he was feeling lonelier than usual and Corby was, was... Looking so takeable, dripping wet, messed up and in his place.  
"What?" She's so uncertain, he can feel it like, disapproval would be the death of her. Really is might be close, even for normal people being an orphan was hard but, for a demigod it was another thing entirely. Most at least had one parent because if their mortal parent died or left they had their godly parent and on the opposite side, if their godly parent didn't claim them they had their mortal parent. Corby, Corby had no one and always had had no one. He had checked at Camp Half-Blood and she'd been a year-rounder staying in Hermes' cabin until her freshman year in high school.  
"Oh, I just wanted to look at you." It was the truth, that's all he really wanted, but he also wanted more.  
"Oh" Corby couldn't seem to process that so he added.  
"When can I see you again?" He added some honey to his tone making himself sound like an uncertain mortal. Well, the uncertain part wasn't an act but, then again, he never was with women.  
"uh, I-I I'm always working at the cafe." Her eyes are wandering anywhere but to him.  
"Other then work. Where can I see, you?" Now he adds a little emphasis to the 'you' to make her figure out what he's saying.  
"I guess I'll be going to the fair in a few weeks." Her voice is shaking and he can't believe how well he's doing, it's either that or she gets flustered easily.  
"Then I'll see you at the fair." He reaches for her shoulders and the contact is felt by both and he leans down and brings his mouth close to her ear. He whispers in a low sensual voice. "You won't fly away on me, will you Corby?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing or what I'm feeling. Mr. Stone’s grip on my shoulders is both strong and delicate and makes it so I don't dare as much as breath. His voice near my ear is amplified and intense causing the desire to shiver and then he says my name and it's like I lose my senses all together. I slip my shoes on, grab the door handle and run, ignoring the rain, wind, and mud. I reach the gate and turn back and see the door's still open.  
"I WON'T!" I shout back and exit the graveyard, get on my bike and head back into town.  
I couldn't stop obsessing over that rainy day for weeks.

It was the day before the fair and I couldn't sleep. I made myself a cup of tea to try and calm my nerves. The thing is I wouldn't be this nervous if it weren't for the fact that in the past few weeks Mr. Stone, I mean Stone, would call in a delivery and when I brought the order he would remind me about the fair. He would be all normal about it and now I have no idea what I'm going to do. Leaning over the counter I ponder over it until I can't take it anymore and set my cup down. Turning to return to bed I see Stephanie in the doorway, looking at me with that sweet girly look she wears so well.  
"What's got you in a tizzy?" She asks quite amused at the idea that I'm troubled. We've come to know each other rather well so, she's realized I don't get disturbed easily.  
"Oh, nothing really." Really, it's like nothing, but the concept that Stone wants to see me tomorrow wouldn't stop racking my thoughts.  
"Uh-huh, start talking." Stephanie makes herself comfortable in the doorway showing me I'm not going anywhere until I spill my guts out for her.  
"Fine, there's this, guy and-" Stephanie leaps straight up and squeaks. She grabs my hands at the wrists and stares me square in the eye.  
"Ohhhh, who is he? Is he hot? Did he ask you out? What did you say?" Steph rains questions onto me and suddenly I get tired again.  
"He's, he's handsome, I guess. And he wants to meet me tomorrow at the fair, I haven't told him anything." Except that I won't 'fly' away when the time came, though I have no idea why. I didn't tell her who he was cause I'm pretty sure that would shatter any fantasies she was whipping up for me. Wait, maybe I should shatter those fantasies.  
"Then what are you doing up? Get to bed. You need your rest if you're going on a date tomorrow." Just a moment ago Steph was blocking me from going to bed, now she's dragging me up the stairs and practically pushing me into bed before I can explain more. Eventually I drift to sleep and quietly before I do, I thank Hypnos for his wonderful work in the realm of sleep.  
In the morning Stephanie wouldn't leave me alone, she wanted everything to be perfect for my 'date'. She had me shower, shave, prim and even put on, ugh, makeup. She wanted me to wear one of her summer dresses but, I told her there was no way in hell that was happening. Wearing my comfiest sneakers, jeans and a bit fancier top I left the cafe around 10:30 to walk to the fair. The fair ground was crazy with, rides, snack shops, animals and games. I walked around, ran into a few familiar faces from around town, even went on a few rides.  
I had just sat down on a stray bench with some cotton candy when, I spotted him. He had downgraded to a black leather jacket with black jeans and a grey tee. He stood a few feet away leaning against a telephone pole, arms crossed on his chest. When our eyes met I felt it at the pit of my stomach like a prickle bush rooted in my gut. He strode toward me and comes within a couple of steps of me and I did the only thing that seemed reasonable, stood up. At least this way he's only a head taller.  
"Hello." He's very stern in front of me.  
"Hello." I'm very anxious in front of him. It's the perfect recipe for awkward.  
I'm tired of being awkward though, of being unsure. Stone is the first person to ever actually show up for me without expecting me to do something for them. For crying out loud I might be an orphan demigod who's had to fight for my survival all my life, but I am not a stick in the mud. I pull out a wild smile and lift the cotton candy to my lips.  
"What you want to do?" I ask after chewing a piece of the sugary cloud.

Oh, there was so much he wanted to do, but when those cute little dimples flashed up at him he saw a girl asking an innocent question. Her face had been set in stone then as if possessed she had lit up. She looked well, beautiful her hair was freshly washed and flowed around her shoulders. Her outfit was simple but, accented her natural curves wonderfully, without being too flashy. She looked effortless, and it took his breath away. He shrugged after awhile realizing he hadn't answered her. Then she did something that surprised him, she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Come on, you didn't ask me here and not have anything in mind. Did you?" She cocks an eyebrow and all his confidence flew out the window. He had never been good at courting women, here he had thought he was getting better, but no, this was just as difficult as ever. The thing was he hadn't even really cared about the fair, he had just wanted an excuse for her to think about him.  
"Fine." She huffs and rips off a clump of cotton candy then promptly shoves it in his face. He parts his lips slightly to allow the candy to enter and lets it sit before swallowing. It's not ambrosia but, he is putting on an act so he pretends to just barely enjoy it. After finishing off the cotton candy she throws out the handle and proceeded to take over their date.  
"Alright if you're not going to lead, I will. I will choose what we do and at the end of the day we say goodbye and forget today ever happened. Sound fair?" She looks up at him, steel in her lightly coloured eyes and he feels this wave of nervousness. He nods and follows her as she skips to the heart of the fair.

That afternoon was a blast. I forgot all about being nervous and had a ton of fun dragging Stone along with me. We tried out all the rides, ate junk food and played some games. After a few hours of obedient silence Stone couldn't stop himself from speaking his mind. The menacing face couldn't really keep up with my enthusiasm so, along the day he had downgraded to a slightly unimpressed scowl.  
"How much more?" He asks grumpily after we got off a spinning top ride. The older man didn't seem to be enjoying himself like I was so, I slowed my pace to walk beside him.  
"It depends. How much more can you take?" He looks down at me and glares. His skin is paler than usual and his black outfit emphasizes it dramatically. He always wears black and it matches his eyes and hair, I wonder what he'd look like in color?  
"Okay, okay. Just two more stops." He raises an eyebrow in a silent question but, doesn't protest as I lead us to another carnival game. This one is the one you throw the darts to pop the balloons to win. We both take a shot at it, I win big while Stone doesn't as much as hit a balloon. The vendor asks me what I want my prize to be and I pick a stuffed gorilla with a red bandana. Receiving my prize, I untie the cloth from around the gorilla's neck and stuff it in my pocket. Stone doesn't look too pleased to be shown up but, I win with courtesy and turn in the direction of our last stop.  
"Where are we going?" He asks after a few turns around the fair.  
"You'll see."  
"Yeah." He turns his head and walks silently, as I study his profile I start to question my methods. I've been selfish this afternoon, doing what I want to do and not as much giving a sideways glance at what he wants, that and I've been quite childish.  
"Hey, after this do you what to do anything?" I ask quietly as if the volume of my apology will make it easier to accept. He thinks for a moment then faces me.  
"Sure" Then silence.  
We arrive at the Ferris wheel without another word. Reaching the front of the line we get into a cabin and sit quietly. The wheel turns slowly and we rise into the air. All the sugar from the food I've eaten is affecting me now and I fidget wildly. The ride is long and silent the only sounds are those of the fair below us. I had thought this would be a time for us to talk but, now I don't feel like talking and apparently neither does Stone. As the ride comes to a stop and we get out Stone makes his move, he grabs my hand and whispers "this way".  
Holding my hand, he leads us off the fairgrounds and up the hill towards the outside of town and the cemetery. Just over the rise I spot a bump in the landscape, a boulder.  
"Are you bringing me to a big stone, Stone?" I say as we tread toward the rock formation.  
"Yes." He nods his head acknowledging the embarrassing part of this situation, which is cute. He lifts me up onto the rock and climbs up himself. Once settled on top I glance around and the view is spectacular. The town spreads out below but, we're high enough it's like it's muted and the only sounds are the crickets and the wind. The sun's setting on my right and Stone sits to my left.  
"Now what?" I ask leaning a tad closer to him.  
"Now we wait."  
"Wait for what?"  
"You'll see." He quotes me returning a bit of the teasing I've been dishing out.  
"Oh... Do you know what I want to see?" I ask picking up a conversation.  
"No" Stone answers, interest deep in his voice.  
"I want to see the places from the love stories and poems." Yes, I know it's girly and all that but, I've always wanted to share this with someone and honestly Stone seems like the last person that will laugh at me for it, judge me yes, but not laugh.  
"Why is that?" I had expected silence not a response, nor a question.  
"Well um, you see I'm an orphan and the idea that a place could be made special because of the people that love you was, is so, magical." I can feel the familiar tug in my chest as I describe my fantasy but, I keep my face strong knowing there's an audience. Looking over at Stone his face has fallen into a frown.  
"I'm sorry. No one should be alone. I know what it feels like to hate being left out. My family doesn't like me, they barely even speak to me and even worse they shun others connected to me too. Sometimes I feel like I hate them and they hate me." This is news to me, at first glance Stone is not the happiest person but, to have his heartache so close to mine was moving for me.  
"Well, I can't really help there but, whenever I imagine family the one thing that's constant is this bond that you share. No amount of hurt can truly break that bond. No matter how they treat you, you're their family and the truth is, who do they have in the world other than their family?" 

This was dangerous territory for him, he doesn't talk about his family ever. He knew Corby didn't know who he really was or else she wouldn't be sitting out here with him but, she was so moving with her declaration of her dreams that he felt he had to say something to even the field. Over the little while since he'd met her he kept reaching into emotions that no mortal had ever been able to awaken. The setting sun did wonders to her beauty and he could feel it in his gut when he noticed the watery look in her eyes. He nodded and slid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.  
"Thank you." He pauses feeling her shake under his hold. "And Corby... Your parents should burn in hell for abandoning you." He can feel her shallow breaths as she tries to keep it together. He was angry, very angry for the hurt others had caused her and when he found out which of his family was responsible they were sure to suffer. He and Corby sat there for awhile watching the sun chariot travel to the west and listening to the crowd in the town below. Unknowingly to Corby he had raised this rock from the hill and lifted it higher after they climbed on.  
"Why did you ask me here?" She asks after she stills her breathing. He thinks about it for a moment.  
"Because you weren't scared by me. You didn't fly away. You, you made me feel like I wasn't alone in the darkness." The timing was almost perfect just as the sun went over the skyline and left only the lighter glow of daylight. She suddenly sits upright and pulls something out of her pocket. She leans closer and brings her hands around his neck, tying the two loose ends together.  
"There." She nods her head in approval and he looks down to see a bright red cloth wrapped around his neck. "A good way to fight darkness, wear color." She smiles and her eyes sparkle at him, for him. Those eyes that change color, from honey brown, to crystal blue, to lilac violet. They were so captivating, powerful, sweet, they were as unique as their owner. He brought his hand up behind her to cup the back of her neck. He felt the smooth skin and the hair under his hand. Those eyes so, large and full were looking at him with such wonder and shock. He felt it all, his heartbeat, her hand bracing against his chest, the new item around his neck swaying in the wind. She made him feel this way, helped him fight the darkness of his soul, forget his grudges and his pain.  
"Corby" He manages before he's leaning in close enough for their noses to brush.

"Stone" The name slipped off my tongue with a thick exhale of nerves. He was holding me so close, our noses were brushing and I could feel his breath on my lips. Which had me promptly licking them in an uncontrollable impulse. No one had ever spoken to me like he did, held me like he did, looked at me like he did. It made me lean in the slightest of an inch forward and that was all he was waiting for. He took my mouth in a passionate kiss. His lips were warm and pressed into mine with this force that was both powerful and gentle. I hate to say it had me melting, I tilted my head back so he could get a better angle. The hand on the back of my neck pulls me closer still and his other hand snakes up to cup my cheek. My hands feel useless sitting still so, I slide the one on his chest up to his shoulder and bring the other over to grip onto the hand he just placed on my cheek. Despite his pale skin the contact is warm and inviting, every touch making me want another. The thing is this isn't my first kiss, not even close, over the years plenty of guys have had crushes on me. My first kiss had been with one of Hermes' kids behind the camp store, he had been about to pull off a prank and he said he needed luck. That kiss was quick and barely happened, this kiss, this kiss was intense with emotion and made me dizzy. When we finally broke away I was breathless, I looked up at Stone and saw the slightest flicker of violet in his pitch-black eyes. I dropped my hands and leaned back, I wanted more but, I knew that was a ridiculous idea. The sky was dark now and the only light was those burning in the town. Glancing around the view had changed, the setting sun faded into the silver moon and the stars shone brightly over head. They overpowered the sky in clusters and formations, reminding me of the old sailors on the sea that navigated by the stars alone. Stone's hands had dropped down to his sides and he placed one over top of mine.  
"What do you think?" He asks tracing his finger across the back of my hand.  
"It's beautiful" I stare out over the horizon and feel the cold breeze on my skin.  
"Not as beautiful as you." I turn on him, he's so sure and thoughtful but, that ridiculous statement was, funny.  
"Me? No way, that's impossible. Are we looking at the same view?" I shake my head in protest, it's one thing to think someone's pretty or attractive, it's another thing entirely to compare them to the wonders of nature. Stone squeezed my hand lightly and shook his head as well.  
"I've seen far more treasures in this world then you have and I can tell you, that you are far lovelier than those stars." He stares me in the eye, whole heart behind his words. It was difficult to swallow, hard to breath. In all my years no one had ever sang me praises. It was nice but, it didn't seem right, like they were meant for someone else. I couldn't keep the eye contact long though so I turned and looked across the landscape. For a while we sat there, let the air sit and watched the towns lights flicker out.  
"They should be starting soon." Stone said after checking his watch.  
"What is?" There was a loud boom and I got my answer as lines of colored light filled the sky. Fireworks burst over and over sending multi colored rain across the dark sky. We watched intently as the show continued and as it died I felt tired, ready to go home and rest.  
"Corby, you alright?" I was leaning against Stone's shoulder, resting my head there. My eyelids had anchors attached to them and my focus kept coming in and out. It's a good thing I don't work tomorrow, I'm exhausted. I couldn't fight my heavy eyes for very long and before I knew what I was doing I was falling asleep in Stone's arms.

Her body went limp in his arms and he held her. He knew the effects of the spell but, they didn't affect him like they did her. He submerged the rock back below the surface and cradled her with his arms. He had made sure she wouldn't be needed by anyone tomorrow so, not a single mortal would even think to question her whereabouts. Opening the ground, he carried her in a tunnel until they came up in the cemetery. She hummed in his arms as they swayed and he opened the door into the small shack he was claiming as his own. The warmth made her more comfortable and he set her down on his king-sized bed. Bringing the thick blanket up and over her shoulders he tucked her in and swept the hair off her face. She was so delicate, easily broken and shattered but, even so he couldn't leave her alone. He wanted her and just hoped that she wouldn't break under the pressure. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead he left her to sleep through his spell until tomorrow.

When I woke up from my power nap it seemed like a different time of day. I remembered the night before, the day at the fair with Stone, the boulder hideaway, the conversations and the kiss. I looked around and saw a bedroom made of a king-sized bed with dark bed sheets and little else really. Getting out of the bed my head swam indicating I'd been lying down for awhile. When I walked around the corner from the bedroom I saw the familiar layout of Stone's apartment building at the cemetery. My hair was probably a mess, my face smudged with the leftover makeup and looking like a total mess, but my body was drawn to the smell of brewing coffee.  
"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes as Stone sets a large mug of tea in front of me.  
"Yeah." He answers as he prepares something on the other counter. "You've been out almost the whole day, I was starting to worry." He turns around showing off his worried look and concludes. "You alright?" I remember him asking that question last night before I lost consciousness, who knows what was probably going through his head then.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry." It disturbed me that I fell asleep at all, let alone that I was sleep for so long.  
"Don't apologize. Drink up." Stone gestures to the mug and I lift it to my lips. The coffee is hot and bitter but, the caffeine is amazing. He prepares us a meal of sandwiches and chips. It's light and simple but, delicious all the same. After we've eaten and I feel more awake, I excuse myself to the bathroom and fix the mess that is my face. I wash off all the stupid make-up and finger comb my hair back to give me less of a bedhead look. Looking in the mirror I see a pair of evergreen green eyes staring back at me but, the only eyes I can think of are Stone's coal black ones from last night. They had looked so sure and strong yet I had seen this sadness behind them, he had been hurt and he was trying to keep a strong face for others to see. I also couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, how I had pulled away when I so direly wanted more. It's strange how my mind will play an event over and over until it's like it's permanently imprinted there. Now it seemed like the only thing I could remember was how angry his voice had sounded when he said my parents should suffer or how his eyes had changed before he had pulled me closer to kiss me.  
Returning into the open area Stone was waiting for me perched on the couch. His outfit was the same as it had been yesterday but, now he was sporting the bandanna I'd given him. We watch each other, his black eyes were deep and soulful and I wanted to see into that soul, down into his core. I don't know why, I have no idea why he makes me feel like this but, I don't want to fight these feelings anymore. I can't seem to fight my feelings, they become so powerful whenever I'm with Stone, drowning me in these strange and confusing emotions. I came to perch on the couch beside him and we stared each other down, I felt like sinking underneath his gaze but, I wouldn't show my weakness. He brought his hand to rest on my knee and I didn't pull away, he moved up my thigh, I didn't pull away. He lifted his hand up over my hip and leaned into my ear.  
"What do you want from me Corby?" He asks, stopping his exploration.  
"I want to stay here with you tonight." I answer, scared out of my mind but, determined that that is the truth. I wanted his hands on me, to hear his voice, to consider his eyes and see into him the way I felt he saw into me.  
"Alright."  
And I got everything I had wanted that night.


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When time seems to go by without a trace, it's hard for Corby to know what's real and what's not. But it won't be the last time her haste will get her into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two higher rated side chapters that precede and conclude this chapter. If there is interest for them then I will see about posting them separately.

I wake to the feeling of a hand shaking my shoulder. Rolling over I see Stone's face set in a light grin.   
"Wake up Corby." I do, sitting up I see sunlight streaming through the window and feel the air, cool compared to the warmth under the covers. Wow, I hurt all over but, I also feel refreshed and alive. Stone's pajamas are far too large for me but, they're more comfortable then my jeans would be.   
"Get changed, I have to get to work." He says as he turns to the open area of the apartment.  
Oh no, work! I jump up and retrieve my clothes as fast as I could. I didn't know what time it was, but I had that feeling in my gut I was going to be late. What am I going to tell Alfred and Steph, I didn't even come home after the fair and I was away all day yesterday. Once I have my clothes on I skid into the bathroom to inspect myself. Surprisingly I'm not that much of a mess, except while inspecting closely I notice a few dark circles on my neck and front. I curse trying to figure out how I'm going to explain being covered in hickies. I give up after a while and just make sure my dark hair falls around my shoulders to cover my neck. Remerging to the open space I see Stone made up in his business suit and ready to get out the door.   
"I'm so sorry. I'll get out of your hair." I scramble to reclaim my shoes as fast as possible.

"Don't apologize. Come here." He says, stepping closer to me and bringing his hand to find my chin. He lifts it up and kisses me, stopping my frantic movements. When we break away, we just look at each other for a moment before Stone excuses himself out the front door.  
I hear a car engine start and I hear him yell, "Be a good girl!" before the car drives away.  
I rush out the door after him but, he's gone by the time I could think of anything to do.   
I got to the cafe and found that practically no one seemed to want to do anything so, the day was majorly slow. Stephanie noticed the marks right away but, I evaded her questions by, pretending I had a delivery to do. The only thing I could think about for the next month was that one night with Stone.   
Stone had disappeared, everyone says that's what it's always like. He'll show up, checks on the cemetery and leaves as quick as he came. I missed seeing him but, after a while, I noticed I got used to being alone again. The aching feeling at his absence might have vanished but, the memories I made with him only faded the slightest bit. Over time it started to seem as if it had all been a dream, the time we'd spent together was just another one of my fantasies to feel wanted. I even went out to the boulder we'd sat on, but it wasn't there. It's like the only person who knew about me and Stone had been me. Once it was almost time for me to go off to college I had basically given up on the dream that Stone would come back or had even been real. That was until the last weekend when I was packing up to leave. 

"Hey Bee, I know you're busy but we got a call from the cemetery saying they need an emergency coffee delivery." Stephanie says peeking her head through the doorframe. My mind couldn't really process what I had just heard.  
"What's the order?" I ask, wanting to confirm my hopes.  
"Medium black, lemon poppy seed muffin." I can't help the smile that forms on my face.  
"I'll leave right away."

It had been so hard for him to stay away but, he had thought it would be better for her. Though when it came down to it he couldn't stay away. When summer ended he would have to start the year on a new note, but he couldn't forget the time he had spent with Corby. That amazing, beautiful, irritating demigod Corby. She would be going to college in a couple of days, this was his last chance to say goodbye properly. Even at the thought, he spotted her coming over the hill to his apartment. She was running at a death pace and practically flew into his arms.   
"Stone!" She shouted, excitement filling him as he gazed into her honey yellow eyes. "I-I, I missed you." She couldn't keep her voice steady, it shook and he remembered her telling him her dream of loved ones. He was so selfish, she had everyone desert her and here he was having to do the same.   
"I've missed you too. Corby." Her head buried itself in his chest and he felt her smooth hair against his skin. Then suddenly, she jolted up.  
"I forgot your order!" She says with such despair it's as if it's the end of the world.  
"I don't care about that. It's you I ordered anyways." He speaks sharply, curse that stupid mortal food, he had Corby back in his arms, that's all he wanted. His lips met hers in one of their passionate kisses like the first one they shared. Her lips were as soft as he remembered, and he could taste the coffee lingering there. She surprised him constantly with what she said and did and now what she was going was kissing him back. She pushed violently into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. Everything was amplified, the ground beneath their feet, the wind against their skin, the passion between them. He felt so relieved to have her again, to feel this way again. They pulled each other close, he had to stoop down to kiss her but, it was passionate and breathtaking. Literally, they would've stayed like that far longer if it weren't for the fact they needed to breathe. Breaking apart she said in an exasperated sigh, "Oh, I thought it was a dream." He leads her into the small place and to the couch of the open area. The last time they had sat there, she had expressed her desires to him and they had had an amazing time, now was no less so.   
"No dream." He reassured her as they poured into each other's’ feelings, and he loved it, how being with her again made him feel so excited. Oh, how he loved it, but it couldn't last. He had come to say goodbye and that is what he would do, no matter how hard it was. Pulling away from her he separated himself and stood.  
"Corby. I, you know this can't last, right?" It burned in his chest when he saw her deflate and go stern. It burned him that he broke this amazing, thing, they had. He saw her swallow hard before she answered.  
"Yes."   
"But, I couldn't just leave. I wanted to be with you. I want..." He couldn't finish the thought, he wanted so much, but he had work and a family with issues and she was only a child. A child that made him insane with desire but, a child all the same. She sat quietly on the couch, composed now and listening.   
"I want to be fair to you. And to just up and leave you wasn't fair, I thought it would be better that way, but I wanted to at least say goodbye and give you some good luck for college." She stays still, unchanged and only half interested at first. He exits into the bedroom where lies an extravagant gift.

\---

It hurts deep in my chest, the ache I felt was now so present breathing became a conscious decision. Most of the summer I had longed to see him again, longed for even proof he existed but, now I just wished he had never been. I've been deserted before many times, but it has never hurt this badly. I knew it couldn't last, I understood, I understand. Yet when he leaves into only the other room, my heart burns the inside of my chest because I can't bear to see him go. I had been so happy to see him again but, it's because of these incredibly good feelings that even the thought of saying goodbye this time is crushing me. I wait, holding myself upright and together. I will not let him see how much I'm hurting, I'll be strong for him, I must. When he returns he's holding a box and a bag hangs from his shoulder. My mind has all but stopped functioning so I remain half focused and open for anything.   
I at least know how to make these sorts of things as easy as possible, don't set your mind in stone. Ughh, bad choice in words.   
He sits beside me again and says nothing at first, just hands me the items. I look at them, then at Stone, I don't understand.  
"What's this?" I ask, noticing how hollow my voice sounds.   
"They're my gifts. No charge, no strings. Just take them." There's something in his eyes when he looks at me now. It's pained and sorrowful. I focus on the box in my lap. I lift the lid and gasp. Inside sits a necklace made of multiple jewels and arranged in a spark-like pattern. It reminded me of the fireworks from that night, how the color changed with the flash of light, it's exactly like that. I guess Stone could tell when I figured it out because he took it from its cushion and unclasped the ends. "I have something to remember that evening with you, this is yours." He says putting it around my neck. I feel the cold weight and look at it as it hangs there, brilliant in the light. It must have cost a fortune, my gift cost a dollar fifty cents.  
"You didn't have to." I croak, looking at his set face.  
"But, I did. I would never hurt you unless there was a way to make it right. I'll always remember you. And if you don't want to remember me, I understand but, this is yours if you want it." I look at it this present so, beautiful and extravagant, holding so much worth the burden of it is painful. It's the token I can have of Stone, to know that this wasn't a dream, wasn't a meaningless fantasy.   
"I love it." Despite my efforts, a tear escapes my eye and I feel it run down my cheek. This is not how I want to say goodbye. All summer I've hoped he'd come back and now that he's here I'm fumbling over the future. I'm an 'in the now' sort of person. I lift my head and move in on Stone, bringing my lips to his. I don't want to think about tomorrow, or anytime other than now, where Stone and I are together. Tomorrow I'll worry about being alone, tomorrow I'll face that pain, but today I'll love and act accordingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I’m testing the waters. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
